Letters to Tobias
by DivergentMudbloodDemigodTribut
Summary: The dead write letters to Tobias. After a few chapters it will turn in to a story. WARNING! Major Allegiant spoilers! My first fan fic:) Rated T Just in case for future chapters
1. Chapter 1-Will

To Four,  
Tris arrived a few weeks ago; she was sad but cheered up when I forgave her. Please do me the favor of watching over Christina, thank you. Tris and the others miss you a lot.  
From,  
Will


	2. Chapter 2-Uriah

Dear Four,  
It is not your fault that I am dead, and if you continue to think that it is, I will give you a good beating when I see you again. I am in a better place and I am finally with Mar. I will watch over Tris for you because I know you would do the same for me if Mar was alone up here.  
Don't be a pansy cake!  
Uriah


	3. Chapter 3-Natalie

Dear Tobias,  
You must have been quite the boyfriend if you are all Tris talks about! That's right, all Tris talks about. She has missed you a lot. Don't get discouraged because she hasn't written to you yet, she hasn't mustered enough courage to, she can't face you yet. But don't forget: she didn't want to leave you. And the day you arrive to be with us, I'm sure Tris will be very happy, and if Tris is happy, I will be happy.  
Don't let her down,  
Natalie

**A/N: I don't edit these, im trying to finish them all tonight, so please R&R! (Keyword: TRYING)**


	4. Chapter 4-Tori

To Tobias,  
All Tris has been talking about is the day you will come, so hopefully you WILL come, hehe. Please watch over George for me, tell him I say hi. Tris told me about what happened, tell him that I would give the world to be with him again.  
From,  
Tori


	5. Chapter 5-Marlene

Dear Four,  
Tris misses you a ton and is starting to be a pain in the butt. Please come on time, Tris will be expecting you when you are in your 80s. If you live longer she will understand, but please come, I need some alone time with Uri.  
From,  
Marlene


	6. Chapter 6-Tris

**A/N: You see what I did there? ;) Chapter ****SIX**

Dear Tobias,  
I love you, I always will. I miss you, I will until you come. Be brave, selfless, smart, kind, and honest, for me. Please don't take the memory serum, but I would understand if you did. It just breaks my heart to see a Tobias who doesn't know what love feels like. Don't go back to being Four, we all love Tobias. I will be here waiting I always come to the entrance to wait for you, everyday. Everyone is doing great. I love you Tobias.  
Love the girl who you will be brave, selfless, smart, kind, and honest for,  
Tris

P.S. Forever yours, Four and Six

**A/N: The End, or should I do Tobias's reply?**


	7. Chapter 7-A reply to a review

**A/N: Sorry! this is a reply to a review from dauntless101: I didn't do Al because I didn't think it was necessary to put him in because he and Tobias were not friends, Al died when Four was just another instructor. And I just put up the letter from tris, do you like it? **

**Keep reviewing! 5 reviews that want a reply from Tobias and I will do one!**

**I have nothing better to do so I guess I will work on a reply!**


	8. Chapter 8-Tobias's Reply

Dear Tris,  
I love you more then the earth and back. You are my family and I would give anything to be with you. Me and Chris are going to the Dauntless compound tomorrow and going to the chasm, she got a letter from Will also. I can't wait to hug you again, to be with you again, to kiss you again. Wait for me at the entrance, tomorrow at 11:00 a.m.  
Love you,  
Tobias

**A/N: Should he be with Tris again? Or should he survive? After a few reviews with opinions I will either write what happens to Tobias or do Tris's reply**


	9. Chapter 9-Tris's Reply

Dear Tobias,  
Don't die PLEASE. Do it for me, you are needed, by your mother and the government. Don't let Chris die either, she is needed also. I can wait for you if it means a difference in the world, see the world and form it into what it is destined to be. I love you Tobias, please don't die. If you do, I would forgive you, but many wouldn't. They would think you are selfish, a coward, and just doing this to put you out of your misery. You know I will be waiting, and we can communicate, you don't have to grief for me anymore, Tobias. Please do this for me and Will. Don't die, don't let Chris die. Hold on Tobias, the world needs you.  
Love,  
Tris

**A/N: I can't update tons during the week, but I will try to update once or twice (TRY) If you really must know, this will turn into a story at the end, it won't always be letters, and (SPOILER) they don't fall into the Chasm. I will try my best to update, and during the week I will work on the next chapter. What do you think should happen next? Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10-I Will Be With Tris Again

_-Chapter 10-_

**Tobias POV**

I stand at the Chasm, ready to jump, to be with Tris. My Tris. I bend my knees and...

**_-PAGE BREAK-_**

**Tobias POV**

Right as I am about to jump, I see a paper fluttering down towards the Chasm. I quickly grab it and open it:

_Dear Tobias,_

It is from Tris, she does not want me to jump. I turn around, my mind made up. It's not until I am at the other end of the Pit that I see Chris, at the edge of the Chasm, with her knees bent. Without thinking, I start sprinting towards the Chasm, arms out, ready.  
**_-Page break, page break, page break, ohhhh like, page break, page brake, yeahhh-  
(Sorry, had to do that)_****  
Christina POV**

I jump. All of a sudden, as my life flashes before my eyes. I feel big, strong hands on me. Tobias. He caught me. As I try to struggle out of his grasp, he lifts me over the railing. I punch him. "Why did you save me?" "Tris, she wanted me to, her and Will" Tobias replies. I freeze when I hear his name, "What do you mean? Will is **DEAD**". "Yeah, but Tris has been writing letters to me from, well, wherever she is, heaven or whatever" he says. He shows me the letter. I start tearing up. "Let's go home, we have a long day tomorrow, a whole city to help" he smiles weakly. "Are you in the mood to drive by the bakery? I heard there is a new baker named Peeta there." **(A/N: I'm sorry I just had to, this is NOT turning into a crossover, just the name) **I say. "Does he make Dauntless cake, if he does, then **OF COURSE**, I'm always in the mood for Dauntless cake!" Tobias says, starting to cheer up again. I chuckle and we head out to his car. The car I never thought I would see again, in Chicago, the Fourth City, the city I thought I would never see again.

**A/N: Did you guys like chapter 10? Sorry it's not the longest, but I decided that it was the right time in the story to end it. R&R!**


	11. AN-Sorry!

**A/N: Sorry to those who thought this was an update but PLEASE READ! I don't think I will continue this story. I might work on an epilogue if I have time, but I think that where I ended was a good place to stop. What do you guys think? And I'm really sorry to those of you that have been waiting for an update! I have been really busy with school stuff and I was thinking about this! Soooo sorry! I also might start a PJO FnaFic soon, so yay for that! So sorry again!**


End file.
